Summer Nights: A Benry one shot challenge fic
by dadiva18
Summary: Just a day in the summer with our favorite couple! WARNING: SPOILERS FOR "JUMP"! entry for the Seasons chalenge at I-C. Nerd Love


**A/N: This is my entry for the season challenge over at I-C. The season I chose is summer, becuase you never see our dymamic duo in the summer. They always stop it in May and tehy never show anything with anyone in the summer. So here it is.**

**WARNING: As it has my latest fics and updates, at the end of this one-shot, there is a _HUGE GINORMOUS_ spoiler for the season finale "Jump". I thought it would add to teh fic and I think it did!**

**Shout-outs to the girls (and guy) at I-C, who always keep me going on days when I can't get my nerd love fix. Keep the Benry sprit alive!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Ugly Betty_, any plots, places, or characters. I just use them to have fun with them ;D**

**Enjoy!**

I feel the sun hit my eyes as I open them. I feel hot and sticky, and I already feel the humidness of the day, and it's early in the day, isn't it? I turn over and check the alarm clock. 9:00 Am. It's only 9 and it already feels like it already hit today's predicted weather of 90 degrees then some. I look back over and not just my face, but my heart melts also. I see her curled up on her side of the bed, smiling in her sleep, lightly snoring. It burns my eyes with her beauty, with a slight sheen from the layer of sweat on her. I reach over and I tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She stirs before she opens up her eyes, looking at me. Those brown eyes that captivates my thoughts, my dreams, my heart. Those eyes that leave me breathless every time I look into them. I lean down and kiss her.

"Morning." She says.

"Good Morning Beautiful." I say, making her blush. I love it when she does that. She sits up and lets out a cat-like _pppuuurrrrr_ in the process.

"How did you sleep?" I ask her.

"Well, besides the obvious," she says indicating her sweat dampened tank top "pretty well." She says with that smile of hers.

"You?" she asks.

"Ditto, now that I'm here with you again." I smile recalling the events these past few weeks. She leans over and kisses me again.

"Same here." She smiles. Even though is blazing hot right now, it feels so comfortable laying there and cuddling her tightly, talking to her.

After a while, we get up, take showers, and get dressed. We eat a quick breakfast, and then get out of the apartment. We walk to Central Park and we decided that we will just walk around to where it leads us.

We walk around Central Park, holding hands, and talking. I can't help but see the bystanders looking at us and making comments about us the cute couple. I can't help but feel a sense of pride that _this_ is my relationship. _This_ is the woman I love and I don't care who knows.

We walk ourselves out of Central Park and look at the stores on the streets, and looking in to the window display, making mental notes of what I liked, where to fins it, and reminding myself to discuss it later with her after we get back.

We take the subway to another part of the city and we decide to go and enjoy the weather at Coney Island. We go on the rides (well, only a few for me. Motion Sickness.), eat a few corn dogs, and then walk along the boardwalk, feeling the sea breeze and the sun on our faces in the late July day. As the sun starts to set, we make our way back to the apartment, picking up some Chinese food on the way.

We eat the food upon our return to the apartment. The sun has long since set and the heat of the day cooled a little into the night, with a nice breeze blowing. We sit down to a movie and I tell Betty of my findings while walking past the stores. She likes a few of them and she tells me a few of hers, which I liked also. I get the planner and we put some of our idea in it, to get or think about at a later date.

We get into our pajamas and we get into bed.

"You know, I didn't know planning this was so hard. I don't know how Hilda did it." Betty tells me, her head on my chest.

"Me either, but it will be all worth it in the end." I say smiling at her.

She holds up her left hand and look at the small diamond on her finger.

"Mrs. Betty Grubstick. I like the sound of that." She says looking up at me with those dark brown eyes.

"Me too." I smile then kiss her. We get settled into the bed, kiss her one more time, turn off the light, and then close my eyes, dreaming of what our lives will be.

I love summer and the days, but I love those Summer Nights, so much more…


End file.
